Home Again
by ninjathiefprincess
Summary: Vincent returns home to Shinra mansion in the winter to find Yuffie waiting for him. Yuffentine lemon.


A/N: Yay more smut! This time, it's my number one OTP, Yuffentine! Once again, I finished this really late at night when I should already be asleep, and I don't like how it ended. I'm never good at writing endings, blegh. Well anyway, hope you enjoy this deliciously smutty fic featuring Yuffie and Vincent!

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the plot… sadly.

The bright moon beamed down on a lone figure striding through the snowy expanse. His tattered crimson cloak waved in the winter wind, creating a swirling patch of red on the pure whiteness.

Vincent Valentine, the lonely gunner, defeater of Omega and savior of the world. After two long weeks of being away on a mission from Reeve, he was finally on his journey back home... _Home_… When did he start thinking of the dark and dreary Shinra mansion as "home"? It was funny that he had formed an attachment to a particular place, much less looking forward to returning there.

A smile pulled at the corners of his lips. It was different now. He was no longer alone, no longer plagued by his memories and sins. He had finally made peace with Lucrecia, and when he had exited her cave, he felt like a new man, a man reborn with a clean slate. He now had someone waiting for him, to love him and welcome him back whenever he returned.

With thoughts of a certain girl, no, _woman_, to fuel his strength, the crimson-cloaked gunner continued on his path to the large mansion

A puff of chilled air lingered in front of Vincent's face as he let out a breath and stood in front of the mansion's door. He raised a gloved hand to turn the knob and enter. For a moment, he hesitated, wondering if she would be there waiting for him. Though she had told him that she would always stay by his side no matter what, he couldn't prevent glimmers of doubt from weaving their way into his consciousness. He knew there were better men out in the world, way better for her than him. He was a burdened man with many scars after all, both physically and mentally.

Suddenly, the gunner shook his head, long dark locks of hair swishing across his cape. No, this was not how he was supposed to think. It's all over now. His sins have been forgiven, and he's a different man than he was before. With renewed resolve, he shoved aside the sinister doubts and pushed open the door to meet a comforting warmth. Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, he looked around the empty foyer. His heightened hearing could not pick up any sound. Strange…

"Yuffie?" Vincent called, a hint of fear coloring his voice. Did she decide to leave him? His chest constricted painfully, and he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

A tiny creak coming from the stairs alerted him to another person's presence, and he whipped around.

"Mm… Vinnie…?" a feminine voice called out, heavy with sleep. A small figure appeared at the foot of the stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"Yuffie!" Vincent cried out with relief.

He ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Thank goodness she was still here. Suddenly everything was alright again. He didn't know what he would have done had she left him. He felt a stab near his heart at the mere thought, and he desperately shoved it away. She was here now, in his arms. No need for such dark thoughts.

"Vinnie!" she exclaimed joyfully, returning his hug with equal fervor. "You're back! I missed you so much!" She buried her face into his chest, inhaling his unique musky scent along with the smell of winter. He was here, and all her worries melted away. Oh how long she waited to be in these very arms, the only arms that could make her feel completely safe no matter where they were.

"I missed you too," he murmured into her hair. "Did I wake you up from your sleep?" he asked.

"Nah, of course not!" she replied. His return brought back her liveliness. She didn't tell him, but while he was gone she found herself not having motivation to really do anything. He was her reason to live, her reason to do anything at all. Now that he was back home, she wasn't going to waste another second together by going back to sleep.

Her small body pressed against his larger one made the gunner's heart beat faster. He had been gone too long from her, and he felt carnal feelings starting to rise within him. Every day while on his mission, he never failed to think of his young ninja. He blushed when he remembered his sinful imaginations of her, ones that made him feel hot and bothered yet guilty at the same time.

His human hand slid down her back, warmth seeping into his skin. After being out in the snow for so long, the warmth felt so good, so desirable. His hand slid under her shirt, seeking more of her body's heat. He heard her gasp, which fueled his desires even more.

He glanced down, and her stormy grey eyes met his own crimson ones. He saw a mixture of emotions swirl within her captivating orbs, and he felt himself being sucked into them, tempting him to throw aside all reason and simply satisfy his hunger, his hunger for her.

Before he knew it, he found his cape on the floor and his shirt unbuckled. His eyes widened in surprise, and he saw the familiar mischievous yet coy expression on the ninja's face. He shivered with anticipation when he felt her small hands touch his bare chest, and suddenly his pants felt too small for him.

Finally reaching his limit, he scooped her up and captured her lips with his own in a passionate and heated kiss. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, and he felt her press her lips harder against his, almost desperately. He stumbled his way up the stairs with her in his arms, stopping every few steps to press his lips against hers.

They reached the door to their room, and he impatiently kicked it open. With his lips still attached to hers, he found his way to the large king bed in the middle and gently set her on top of it. Without breaking their kiss, he pushed her back on the mattress and crawled on top of her. He balanced himself above her small form as he ran his human hand over her soft body, stopping at the hem of her shirt to pull it up. They broke their kiss so he could take off her shirt, and the burning love and desire reflected in her stormy eyes only served to further arouse him.

Without another moment's hesitation, he unhooked her black lace bra and hastily pulled down her small pajama shorts to reveal her matching black lace panties. He felt his breath hitch at the beautiful sight lying beneath him, so vulnerable and completely at his mercy, though he knew how feisty she could be.

The little ninja's hands wandered around his bare torso, her touch gentle and soft, making the gunner sigh with pleasure. He gasped softly when he felt her nimble fingers brush against the bulge in his pants. He let out a groan and spied the gleam of mischief in the girl's bright eyes. With swift and practiced hands, she unbuckled his numerous belts and jerked down his leather pants along with his black boxers.

Before she could do anything else, he pushed her back onto the mattress and pinned her down. He wasn't ready to let her have her way just yet. With deliberate slowness, he gently scraped his claw down her side and to the top of her panties. He watched her squirm under his touch, and he felt a roar of triumph and pride from somewhere within him. Only he can do such things to her and see her cute reactions. No other man will ever touch her the way he was doing so right now.

Panting from anticipation and the growing lust inside him, he forced himself to slow down and not rush in and ravage the ninja like he wanted to so much. He carefully pulled down the only thing left on her nearly naked body, and he massaged the inside of her thigh. He could never get over how beautiful she looked without any piece of clothing to shield her perfection. But of course, he would never allow anyone but himself to see such an amazing sight.

Keeping his crimson eyes locked on her stormy ones, he softly touched the apex of her legs with his human fingers, and he was rewarded with a loud and lusty moan. She was already wet and ready for him. He massaged her sensitive nub, and he smirked when the ninja's body jerked and quivered.

He knew her body so well, as well as he knew his own, if not more. He knew exactly where to touch to elicit those sweet cries only for his ears to listen to. They were music to him.

His clawed hand trailed up her torso and cupped one of her breasts, gently squeezing it as he continued to massage her nub and work her into a fevered state. Soon he had her squirming and moaning underneath him, her face flushed a pretty pink and her eyes glazed and half-lidded with a burning lust. Never had the gunner seen a more glorious sight. She was so truly beautiful like a goddess, his own personal goddess.

He withdrew his hand, his fingers coated with her sweet arousal. Keeping his eyes locked onto hers, he brought his fingers to his lips and licked them slowly and sensually, suppressing a gleeful smirk when he saw the ninja shiver, knowing that he was the cause.

"Vincent…" she panted, her eyes begging him to take her. Her hands wound themselves in his raven hair, pulling his face toward hers and capturing his lips in a fiery kiss, tasting her own arousal on his tongue.

A low growl emitted from the gunner's throat, and he broke away from the kiss to nip the soft skin at her throat. He left a trail of butterfly kisses along her collarbone as he shifted and positioned himself in front of her entrance. He rocked his hips gently into hers, dipping his hardened length only slightly into her core before retreating. She panted heavily in his ear, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He mimicked the movement, and she moaned loudly in response. He continued teasing her, rubbing his member against her hot and wet core but not yet penetrating. He enjoyed making her squirm and be completely at his mercy.

Finally she couldn't stand it anymore, and she hissed harshly into his ear, "Just take me already!"

Her words undone him, and he felt his control disintegrate. Without another moment's hesitation, he buried himself deep within her and let out a throaty groan. Oh gods, she was so warm, so tight.

He resisted the urge to abandon reason and pound into her senselessly. This was not something to rush. He wanted to do this slowly and sweetly, to savor every second and movement of their intimate dance together. This was more than just sex; it was something done only out of the purest of love.

He moved in and out of her slowly, making sure to feel every small movement. However, his pace did not satisfy the young ninja, for she wrapped her legs around his hips and wordlessly urged him faster. That was enough encouragement, for he then began to thrust into her faster and harder.

The whole time he locked his crimson eyes on the ninja's form, watching her twist and thrash about while in the throes of passion. He enjoyed seeing her in such a state, one that no other man will ever witness.

Vincent picked up his pace to an almost violent speed. He felt himself nearing his peak, and he grunted, forcing himself to thrust even faster and harder.

"Vincent!" Yuffie cried out breathlessly. "I'm… almost… "

A feminine scream echoed through the room as she hit her climax, her slick walls constricting tightly around his member and causing him to also reach his release. He let out a growl as he emptied his hot seed into her womb. His energy spent, he collapsed on top of her, using his arms to soften his fall and roll over onto his side next to her. The pair rested for a moment, their ragged breathing the only sound in the small room.

Yuffie scooted closer to him, pushing her way into his arms. He obliged and held her hot body against his own, inhaling the scent of their passionate lovemaking on her skin.

"I love you," she whispered to him. He smiled at the three words, and he nuzzled his nose affectionately against the top of her head.

"And I you," he whispered back, pulling her chin up for a chaste yet loving kiss.

Though he hated having to leave on various missions that Reeve gave him, he had to admit that his favorite part was returning home to find his little ninja waiting for him. Being away for long times made him needy whenever he came back, and she was always ready to relieve the pressure inside of him. She was his light, his anchor in his new life. He didn't know how he'd live a life without her, for she was the one who helped him relinquish his darkness. He let out a sigh of contentment as he cuddled her closer and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
